criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Under the Collar
Hot Under the Collar is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-fifth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and fifty-ninth overall. It takes place in South America appearing as the third case in the region. Plot The team headed to Santiago, Chile, to monitor Anastasia's meeting with Morningstar, following her decision to go undercover. While in Santiago, Bradley and the player decided to check out the nearby soapbox race, where they discovered a pile of ashes. Feeling something was off, they sent the ashes to Nia. Nia confirmed that she found a tooth fragment belonging to general store owner Fernando Cortez, who had been labelled as missing for two weeks. Believing Fernando was murdered, the pair started investigating, labelling librarian Gallia Vidal, voodoo priestess Camila Ortega, and the victim's brother, taxi driver Ernesto Cortez as suspects. Takagi then told the pair that she'd found the furnace which was used to burn Fernando to ashes. Takagi directed them to a nearby crematorium, where they found the furnace. There, they suspected priest Orlando Rivera and funeral director Matias Constanza. Anthony, who was spending time with his and Riya's children: Raj and Charlotte, also confirmed that the killer used anti-aging cream. Spencer then told the team that they were reopening the soapbox race. The pair quickly stopped the reopening and searched the site once more, finding enough evidence to arrest Ernesto for his brother's murder. Ernesto confessed to killing his brother when faced with the evidence, insisting that his brother was just an obstacle he needed to get rid of. Ernesto confessed that he'd heard of Morningstar and desperately wanted to join their cult of followers. Ernesto eventually met with one of the followers, who told him that he would have to sacrifice one of his loved ones to prove his loyalty to Morningstar. To join Morningstar's cult, Ernesto kidnapped his brother and when the time was right, used the crematorium furnace to burn him to ashes. Ernesto then told the pair that it was all worth it as he was able to join Morningstar's cult. Disgusted by Ernesto's insanity, they sent him to court. Judge Armstrong decided that forty years in prison with mandatory counselling sessions was deserved for his crime. Post-trial, Imran told them that Anastasia had left the GPA a message. Anastasia told the team that due to the GPA's presence in Santiago, Morningstar was rearranging the meeting. She also was able to reveal that Morningstar had a cult member located in Santiago, prompting the team to begin work on discovering their identity. After searching the city, they found communications between Camila and Morningstar, revealing Camila as one of the cultists. The player and Riya then confronted Camila who confessed that Morningstar's power and skill attracted her to the cult, saying she would die before betraying them. Camila, however, let slip about the Zodiac, revealing that information on the society was stored in the Mariano Moreno National Library. Meanwhile, Bradley helped Takagi craft a soapbox so she could compete in the race. After completing the soapbox, she began the race and won, causing to her to cheerfully thank Bradley and the player. She then confessed that the last few months with him had been some of the best in her life. The newly formed couple then decided to go official, heading back to the plane to celebrate. Finally, the team reconvened where Anya recounted the discoveries. Deciding that they needed to know more about the enemy they were facing, Connor told Malcolm to fly to Bueno Aires so the GPA could discover more about the Zodiac. Summary Victim *'Fernando Cortez' (burned to ashes) Murder Weapon *'Furnace' Killer *'Ernesto Cortez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats humita. *The suspect is in contact with dogs. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a feather. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats humita. *The suspect is in contact with dogs. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a feather. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats humita. *The suspect is in contact with dogs. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a feather. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats humita. *The suspect is in contact with dogs. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats humita. *The suspect is in contact with dogs. *The suspect uses anti-aging cream. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats humita. *The killer is in contact with dogs. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer wears a feather. *The killer is over 40. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Soapbox Race Site. (Clue: Pile of Ashes) *Analyze Pile of Ashes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats humita) *Investigate Soap Box Race Site. (Clues: Broken Glasses, Wooden Box) *Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: Librarian's Glasses; New Suspect: Gallia Vidal) *Ask Gallia Vidal why her glasses where in the same place as the ashes. (New Crime Scene: Santa Lucía Hill) *Investigate Santa Lucía Hill. (Clues: Wooden Charm, Locket) *Examine Wooden Charm. (Result: Voodoo Charm; New Suspect: Camila Ortega) *Confront Camila Ortega over her charm on the crime scene. *Examine Locket. (Result: Old Photo Man) *Examine Young Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Ernesto Cortez) *Inform Ernesto of his brother's death. *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Analyze Pocket Watch. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with dogs) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Crematorium. (Clues: Rosary, Faded Sign, Dial) *Examine Rosary. (Result: Cross Symbol; New Suspect: Orlando Rivera) *Ask Orlando Rivera about his move from Las Vegas to Chile. (Attribute: Orlando is in contact with dogs) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Funeral Director's Company; New Suspect: Matias Constanza) *Question Matias Constanza about the murder. (Attribute: Matias eats humita) *Examine Dial. (Result: Cream) *Analyze Cream. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses anti-aging cream; New Crime Scene: Hill Entrance) *Investigate Hill Entrance. (Clues: Broken Toy, Faded Poster) *Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Toy Knights) *Analyze Toy Knights. (04:00:00) *Confront Ernesto Cortez about his sibling rivalry. (Attribute: Ernesto eats humita, is in contact with dogs and uses anti-aging cream) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Shameful Advert) *Confront Gallia Vidal over her advert shaming the victim. (Attribute: Gallia eats humita, is in contact with dogs and uses anti-aging cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hay Piles. (Clues: Spare Parts, Broken Wood, Torn Bible) *Examine Spare Parts. (Result: Old List) *Confront Camila over needing Fernando's eyes for a ritual. (Attribute: Camila eats humita and is in contact with dogs) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Coffin) *Confront Matias about making the victim a coffin. (Attribute: Matias is in contact with dogs and uses anti-aging cream) *Examine Torn Bible. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Orlando why he told the victim that his "soul would be condemned". (Attribute: Orlando eats humita and uses anti-aging cream) *Investigate Furnace. (Clues: Broken Object, Dirty Plate) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Urn) *Analyze Urn. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a feather) *Examine Dirty Plate. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sell Your Soul (3/5). (No stars) Sell Your Soul (3/5) *See what Anastasia has found out. (Reward: Anastasia's Locket) *Investigate Santa Lucía Hill. (Clue: Creepy Bag) *Examine Creepy Bag. (Result: Faded Telegram) *Examine Faded Telegram. (Result: Telegram) *Analyze Telegram. (06:00:00) *Confront Camila over her connections to Morningstar and the cult. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Takagi needs. *Investigate Soapbox Race Site. (Clue: Hay) *Examine Hay. (Result: Torn Blueprints) *Examine Torn Blueprints. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (04:00:00) *Watch Takagi race. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:South America (UnknownGamez)